One Track Mind
by aranenumenesse
Summary: Marie's innerLogan plays a matchmaker.


She was so wet and horny it wasn't even funny. And it was his entire fault. She felt like screaming. She felt like kicking his ass. She felt like raiding the closest shop that sold vibrators.

It had started on Monday morning, exactly a year after he had touched her and brought her back from the brink of death. Small sighs, barely audible, while she showered. She had put them off from her mind, blaming her overactive imagination. If she felt the need to linger a little longer under hot spray of water, or wash herself more thoroughly than usual she didn't notice it. If a little scratchy surface of her towel made her tingle from places it hadn't before, it wasn't so important. What was important was, that it was first day of summer holiday. Lots of things to do, no time to wonder about strange voices in your head or that funny feeling at the pit of your stomach. That time was better used by sunbathing, wearing a skimpy little excuse of a bikini she had bought immediately after she had gotten control over her skin. She really hadn't had the time to wear it before; it had lain in her closet collecting dust for the past month. Little lotion, book and sizzling soda from the fridge, and she was ready.

She glanced briefly towards the pool house. Enormous glass walls let the sun in, and majority of the students were gathered in there. She still wasn't comfortable around large crowds. She walked in the garage. Several luxurious sports cars, Logan's bike, and something small and girly standing next to it. It had been his present for her on her eighteenth birthday. A scooter. A pink and white scooter. He had given the keys to it, crooked smile tugging the corner of his mouth, along with a promise to get her a real set of wheels once she proved she was skilled enough handling it.

Scooter looked like a toy, standing next to a glittering mountain of chrome and black metal. Like something that came out of a cereal box. She walked around Logan's bike slowly, letting her gaze slide over it, taking in every detail. Small voice inside of her head urged her to hop on the saddle, to see how it would feel. She dismissed that voice. She had had that kind of urges before, they were probably part of growing up. Need to test her wings. She placed her hand over the gleaming gas tank and closed her eyes. Immediately she could feel wind on her face. Feel of speed on her body. Hungry purr of the engine between her thighs making her blood run little faster and all her senses a bit sharper. Leftovers from Logan, had to be. She had never ridden a bike. She wouldn't know how it feels. She shook her head and went to her scooter. She had to adjust her bikini a bit. Pants had dragged themselves little too high for her taste, and top threatened to creep lower every time she moved. Not the wisest possible way to spend her money, but it had looked so good she couldn't resist. All green, with a little hint of silver in the mix. Strapless top and hotpants.

It took her only ten minutes to reach her private haven. A place Logan had brought her to swim several times when she hadn't yet cracked the puzzle of her skin. Small, secluded pond just outside of Xavier's property, surrounded by soft grass and tall trees. She doubted that anyone except herself and Logan even knew about it. She had tried to look it up from the map, but apparently it was too small to be marked on one. She was happy about it. Even now she needed her own time and space. It wasn't easy to adjust from practically total isolation to a normal life she was now facing.

She parked her scooter and took out the towel, lotion, book and the soda. She chose a spot from the sunny part of the clearing and spread her towel. Took a brief glance to the book. Cosine… Tangents… Curves…

"Eww…" She tossed it aside, and flinched when gruff voice in her head suddenly announced that only curves he was interested right now were definitely feminine. She pinched her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had gotten pretty skilled in keeping all the extra personalities in her head quiet. Now one of them had momentarily slipped through. She hoped it had been Logan. She really didn't want to think about sex and Magneto at the same time. She grabbed the lotion. Pondered for a moment what to do first. Lie in the sun, or swim. Swimming won by a narrow marginal.

She was still immersed to slightly cold water when she heard a familiar roar of the engine approaching. Soon Logan parked his bike next to her scooter and stretched on his stomach on her towel, hands crossed under his jaw.

"Morning," he greeted her yawning.

"Morning…" She answered little warily. Logan in her head had gotten a tad bit too exited upon his arrival, and it took all her concentration to keep him in check. Right now he tried to suggest she should get out of the water and loose the bikini.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She usually asked him to come along to these swims of hers.

"I… Uh… My mind is kind of occupied right now…" She stammered, heat rising to her cheeks when her inner Logan told her how much the real live Logan would like her bikini. And how much he would like to see her without it.

Logan frowned.

"One of those assholes giving you a hard time up there?" She had to stifle a giggle.

"You could say so. But it's nothing. I just need to concentrate…" And suddenly he was gone. No more growling and suggestive whispers. Just her own thoughts.

"Ahh… Better…" She moaned and flopped on her back to the water, letting it carry her weight, floating around.

She nearly fell to a sleep when suddenly strong hands came out of nowhere, from under her and grabbed her waist. She had barely time to let out a startled shriek and draw some air to her lungs before hands pulled her under. Logan had been there. He would come soon to her aid that was sure. He wouldn't let this… What ever this was to get her. She kept struggling against the unseen foe, which felt disturbingly familiar. Water was cold and dark around her and she started to panic. Then her fingers brushed against familiar, metal rectangular and she was rising towards the surface.

They broke the surface of the pond with a loud roar, both gasping desperately air. She hung to Logan even though she wanted to drown him for scaring her.

"Shit. Are you alright?" Logan asked worried. She pounded his chest with her fists.

"You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" His voice faltered as his gaze swept from her face to lower.

He hadn't been able to resist the temptation. When she relaxed in the water and let her guards down, he just had to sneak up on her. What had been intended to be just a little horseplay between pals had taken a dangerous turn when he had lost his balance and fallen. Now they were both coughing and spluttering. And he couldn't take his eyes off from her exposed breasts. Top of her bikini had slid off during their struggle, and floated in the water, brushing against his waist. Every time she moved and breathed her bare breasts rubbed against his chest.

"Lost something?" Logan asked, picking up the green scrap of garment and handing it to her. She blushed furiously. Logan in her head kept quiet.

"Uh… Could you let go of me?" She asked. Logan lowered her carefully back to the water and she put the top back on. Cold water had perked up her nipples, and fabric felt rough against them, scraping and rubbing, sending small jolts through her whole body.

"Thanks. I think I'll go and soak up the sun a bit…" She hadn't felt this awkward in ages.

He hadn't felt this awkward in ages. He hadn't felt awkward before, period. Now, watching her hasty retreat and purposeful way she wrapped the towel around herself while drying off made him feel ashamed. Ashamed of what he had witnessed. And yet he knew it had been something he had been wanting. Heck, he hadn't torn the damn top off from her, but he had been fantasizing about her for a good while now. He was a man, after all.

"Let me do that." Warm fingers pried the bottle of suntan lotion from her hand and pushed her on her stomach. She tried to settle down as comfortably as possible, but she couldn't get the look on Logan's face off from her mind. Slightly amused, apologetic, serious, everything tinged with a hint of curiosity and lust. He had looked her like he had never seen a naked woman before.

"Thanks," she suddenly exclaimed when his palms landed on her back, slick with lotion.

"For not being a complete jerk. For not laughing," she added. Logan in her mind piped in, telling her laughing wasn't on the to-do –list when naked Marie was at touching distance. At the same time real Logan was applying the lotion with care, covering every spot of her creamy skin on her backside.

"Was nothing to laugh about," he said gruffly.

Laughing hadn't been even close. His first reaction had been to suck her erect nipples between his lips, to give them a better reason to stand in attention than coldness. Getting rid of the rest of the bikini had followed close second, just before third, the voice of reason had stepped in and made him fish out the top and give it to her.

She was still too embarrassed to face him, so she stayed on her stomach, closed her eyes and let him work his magic with her back. Logan was a true wizard when it came to taking care of tense shoulders and achy muscles. As soon as she relaxed Logan in her mind approached her again with a pearl of wisdom, telling her to turn on her back and let him massage front side, too, for balance things out.

"Christ! You really have one track mind!" She huffed exasperated, but shifted a bit. Her inner Logan was deadly serious just like the real one. He didn't lie. He didn't joke about these things. Earlier, tingly feeling from the morning returned, following the path Logan's hands trailed to her back.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, flinching a bit, but keeping up the massage.

"Uh… Not you. Guys in my head. They're little restless…"

"Sorry about that…" Logan whispered, knowing full well he was part of the loony bunch inhabiting her crowded mind. His fingers shifted from her back to her neck, and slowly upwards, drawing soothing patterns to her scalp.

It didn't take long to fall asleep under his capable ministrations. That's when inner Logan dug his claws in and really started.

She was still in water with Logan. He was staring at her breasts, gaze dark, chest heaving. And she had no urges to get away from him. In the contrary, she grabbed a firmer hold from his wide shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing their naked lower bodies together, arching her back to give him a better view and angle. She was soon rewarded when Logan's lips latched on to her nipple, warm tongue flicking over it and making her moan. His rock hard cock was grinding against her clit. It felt just too good…

…And she woke up with a startled shriek, scaring Logan who had been sitting at the waterline, soaking his feet and just enjoying the silence. Within second he was up on his feet and running towards her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Got a bug up in my pants, but it went away…" She said blushing. Logan's nostrils were flaring and she could only hope he wouldn't catch on her scent. She wasn't sure how subtle changes he could read up, but she was quite sure that when a person was soaked through from sheer lust, it wouldn't be too hard to notice. Logan shrugged, and then glanced at his watch.

"Shit. I have to go…" And he was already on his bike before she had the time to sigh from relief, and frustration.

Here she was. Too embarrassed to go home, too wound up to think about anything but sex, inner Logan tormenting her with endless pornographic slideshow of her with him. She wasn't sure if she should go and gut real Logan for touching her or release Magneto after her inner Logan. At least he wouldn't have the time to torment her if he had somebody to play with. She was really tempted when inner Logan flooded her mind with a picture of her, sprawled on a bed, Logan nipping and sucking her wet folds. In the end she decided it wasn't worth the fuss of locking the old geezer back in to tiny little compartment she had originally tucked him. Instead she stood up and with loud groan pushed with all she got, until Logan was just a hazy presence in the background of her mind.

Short round in the pond, cold water caressing her soothed the burning sensation and dissolved the traces of her dream from between her thighs. She dried herself, packed her belongings and rode home.

At dinnertime she had to admit her defeat. She was unable to leave her room. Every time she tried to, new assault begun, reducing her to a quivering pool of molten nerves and arousal. She lay on her bed, breath coming with ragged gasps. Inner Logan was chuckling smugly when doorknob started to turn. Door swung open, revealing real Logan. Usually immaculate, yet wild hairdo was a mess. He was out of breath, fists clenching and unclenching. Dressed only to his worn jeans, chest and feet bare.

"Close the fucking vent!" He barked harshly.

"Huh?" She managed to gasp before another barrage of images; she on her knees in front of him bombarded her.

"I can smell you. Close the fucking vent or take me to your bed…" She wasn't sure if he had even noticed what he had slipped out, but at this point she was well past caring. Well past shy and modest. Inner Logan had presented her a problem. There stood the solution. She patted the empty spot beside her.

"Hop in."

Door closed with a loud bang, lock clicking in place. He was on the bed, on top of her, grinding his denim-covered erection against her thigh, nipping and suckling her earlobe.

"It was me, wasn't it?" He whispered, fingers tugging the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards.

"Yes…" She hissed when his lips found the straining bud of her left nipple.

"Good…" He murmured around mouthful of her soft breast, other hand diving under her skirt. Fingers found her wet and wanting. He didn't waste any time to actual foreplay, but plunged two fingers inside of her.

Inner Logan retreated from the scene, mission accomplished. She barely noticed his retreat. Real Logan lay between her legs, fingers buried to her core and anus, mouth latched on to her clit. It wasn't possible to feel this good and whole, and still completely empty, missing something. When he too retreated from her, standing up. She let out a desperate wail, crawling after him.

"I have to get these off…" He said, struggling with his jeans. He was lacking his usual grace and his hands were shivering so bad he couldn't get the fly open. Claws made a sudden appearance and he cut the offending piece of garment off from him.

And still he didn't give her what she needed. Instead he claimed his earlier spot between her knees and peered her under his dark lashes.

"I'm going to make you come first. I want to hear that shout again…" Again fingers dipped in, little deeper, little slower than earlier.

"What… Shout?" She managed to gasp before she had to bite her knuckles.

"The one you let out when we were at the pond. When you were sleeping… I had to leave, couldn't stay without having you then and there…"

"I could scream right now if that's what you want…"

"Nuh-huh… It doesn't work that way…"

"How does it work then?" She asked, arched her back and let out an involuntary scream when his finger found the exact right pace and place.

"Like this. It works like this," she could hear from his voice he was smiling. She wanted to see him, wanted to look at his face when she came, and she grasped his hair, pulling him on top of her. It came with a cost of loosing some of the precious feeling when his fingers left her body, but he replaced them swiftly with his throbbing cock.

It was his time to cry out. It was tight, hot and slick fit.

"Don't… Don't move…" He hissed against her neck. He was already leaking, small, sharp jolts tingling, making his sack curl against his shaft. Luckily she seemed to understand and kept still. They stayed that way, frozen to place, joined together for what felt like an eternity before he dared to make the first move, pulling slowly out of her and pushing back in.

Stiff and thick cock of his was filling her completely. She was stretched almost uncomfortable wide, legs hooked on his shoulders, girth of his making her insides constrict and squirm as much from pain as from pleasure. She was still on the edge after her orgasm, and every time he brushed her clit with his fingers it made her sheath grasp him even harder. She was sure he was going to break something if he didn't finish it soon.

"Third time's a charm…" Logan snarled, pushing in and grinding against her clit with a roll of his hips. She couldn't help it. Her fingers grasped the sheets, nails leaving deep gouges to the mattress, and scream tore from her throat again. Logan growled and he could feel him lengthening inside of her. Hot wash of his ejaculate announced his release.

"Would you fucking stop that?" She groaned, anger bubbling to surface.

"What?" Logan asked, not completely aboard, mind still wrapped up to an orgasmic haze.

"You. In my head. It's a little disturbing sight when somebody tries to jerk off and clap his hands at the same time."


End file.
